


of pixie sticks and watermelon gummies

by cahaya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Candy, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Meet-Cute, No Plot/Plotless, Watermelons, markhyuck, soft, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahaya/pseuds/cahaya
Summary: “i don’t think i’ve asked your name yet, watermelon boy,” he says, a glint in his eye and a grin in his voice.mark laughs in a way that only mark can, seal-clapping his hands. “i’m minhyung,” mark offers, “or mark, if you prefer that.”“well, ‘minhyung or mark’, i have to say that i like watermelon boy better.” looking down, he suddenly reaches into mark’s open candy bag and grabs a gummy. popping it into his mouth, he smiles. “watermelon is sweet, like you.”----in which mark and donghyuck run into each other at a candy store.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	of pixie sticks and watermelon gummies

**Author's Note:**

> hello! to clarify a few things, this is written for markhyuck to be around the age 10, and at the moment, it's just a platonic relationship (because i can't write romance to save my life). just enjoy the plotless fluff and any form of criticism is welcome!

Mark regrets not riding his bike.

The summer heat scorches his skin, feet burning up against his black sandals. He’s already gotten lost twice today trying to find the sweets shop, and traveling by foot hasn’t helped his case. Mark isn’t great with adapting to new areas, and this neighborhood isn’t an exception. He knows that it was the right thing, moving here, considering his _new_ house’s proximity to his _new_ school, but still.

Crossing the corner and following the sidewalk, Mark finally catches sight of the store. Sighing in relief, he’s walking up to the glass door when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to meet another kid’s eyes. The boy looks around his age, maybe a little younger. His skin is tanned, and it practically glows under the sun. He wears a big smile, and looks up at Mark.

“Are you going into the candy store too?” the boy asks, eyes wide.

“Mhm!” Mark replies.

“How much money did you bring?” The question catches Mark off guard, but nonetheless he pulls out a bill.

“5000 won...” Mark had brought over his allowance money from the past two weeks, hoping to have enough for a good amount of candy.

The other boy stares down at the money. “Woah. You’re rich!” He reaches into his pocket to pull out his own money, and grins. “But I’m richer.”

_Two_ 5000 won bills rest in his hand, and Mark feels a sudden urge to playfully punch him in the arm. Instead, he just laughs, pocketing his own money.

“Are you going to go inside the shop, or just stand out here in the sun?” the boy says teasingly, and pushes past Mark to open the door.

A wave of air-conditioned breeze flows out, the door jingling as it swings open. They both walk inside, the store smelling of sugar and summer air. Music sings from tinny speakers. Walls are covered in clear boxes, each full of vibrant candy. A pile of small plastic bags are stacked up in a corner, and Mark runs over to pick one up.

His eyes scan the room for watermelon gummies. Anyone who knew Mark knew about his watermelon obsession to the point where it became solid fact. Watermelon candy was no exception. Spotting a small row of red and green colored gummies, he rushes over and opens up the box. Inside is a small shovel, and he quickly scoops some into his bag. Sour sugar coats the watermelon shaped gummies, and Mark does his best to resist grabbing and eating one that second.

Turning around, he finds the boy right behind him. His bag is full of seemingly every candy in the store, full of everything from M&Ms to mini gummy bears. Two long pixie sticks poke out of the lip of the bag, vibrantly dyed sugar seen through the thin plastic straw. The boy seems to glance at Mark’s bag, then says, “You know that there’s other candy, right?” He grandly gestures out the rest of the store, then to his own bag.

Mark shrugs. “I just really love watermelon.”

“I would’ve _never_ guessed,” the boy says sarcastically, then grins. “Well, your loss, I guess. I mean, it’s not like you could’ve gotten much candy anyways, considering the amount of money you brought-” He cuts off the sentence short, and sprints away, laughing.

Arms crossed, Mark seriously debates running over to beat his ass, but decides against it. He instead walks over to the cash register and looks up at the weighing scale. Placing his candy on it, Mark watches the scale tick between numbers until it settles on the weight and corresponding price. It comes out at a nice round 4750 won, a small amount left to spend for later. Printing the tiny receipt, Mark hands his money over and ticket over to the man behind the register.

Grinning down at Mark, the man smiles and takes the money. “See you around!” he says, and Mark looks up to read the name tag.

“Thanks, Johnny-nim.” He offers a big smile and walks over to the door, making sure to wait by the door. Leaning on the frame, he waves over the boy, who quickly hurries over after paying.

He looks up at Mark and seems to have something click in his head. “I don’t think I’ve asked your name yet, Watermelon Boy,” he says, a glint in his eye and a grin in his voice.

Mark laughs in a way that only Mark can, seal-clapping his hands. “I’m Minhyung,” Mark offers, “or Mark, if you prefer that.”

“Well, ‘Minhyung or Mark’, I have to say that I like Watermelon Boy better.” Looking down, he suddenly reaches into Mark’s open candy bag and grabs a gummy. Popping it into his mouth, he smiles. “Watermelon is sweet, like you.” He starts to comically wiggle his eyebrows up and down. Mark giggles nervously, face heating up until the boy playfully punches him in the shoulder.

A tilt in his voice, the boy says, “I’m Donghyuck. Sorry for the lack of a second name to choose from, but it will do.”

Repeating the name through his head, Mark decides to test it out on his tongue. “Donghyuck...” he whispers under his breath. “I’m glad to have a name to match your face now,” Mark awkwardly pushes out. It had sounded right in his head, but came out jumbled and oddly polite.

Donghyuck notices Mark’s flustered cheeks, because he responds deadpan, “I’m glad that I have a proper name for you too, although Watermelon Boy still works best. Especially since your cheeks match it’s color half the time-“

He rushes past Mark, opening the candy store door to run away and out down the sidewalk. Mark can hear laughter echo from meters away, and can’t help but think that Donghyuck has mastered the art of “joke a bit too far and run away”. Chasing after him and quickly catching up, Mark finds himself laughing for really no reason, out of breath.

Soon, conversation seems to flow easy like they’ve known each other for ages. When finding out that Mark is older by a year, Donghyuck ends up getting a small talking-to about respecting elders, which they both know he'll completely ignore. In response, Donghyuck had offered out his pixie stick to Mark as an apology, but took it back immediately and stuffed half the sugar into his mouth, giggling.

As they circle back to the candy store, Donghyuck checks his watch and notices the time. “I have to go now,” he apologizes. “But do you want to meet up here again? I'll bring my friends along!” The offer is enticing, but if Donghyuck’s friends are anything like him, Mark thinks the word “overwhelming” would describe that scenario perfectly. Nonetheless, he takes up on it immediately, grinning like nothing else. Getting to see Donghyuck again makes him so happy. They settle on a date in the following week, and both of them stare at each other in silence for a few seconds, content.

“Race you home!” Donghyuck suddenly declares and starts to tie up his candy bag in preparation to run.

Stuttering, Mark lets out a loud yelp. “I have no clue where you live - how am I supposed to race you there?”

“Exactly.” Donghyuck drags out the word, smirking. “I'll have to win.” Before Mark can protest, he sprints off, the candy bag’s plastic crinkling loudly by his side.

Mark sighs and rolls his eyes, but then races after him with all his might. The wind whips past both of them as they laugh and rush into the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed it, a kudo or comment would be really appreciated :3


End file.
